


Dirty Santa

by Ava_now



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_now/pseuds/Ava_now
Summary: On the night before Christmas, Rafael encounters two dirty Santas...
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44
Collections: Barisi Holiday Exchange 2019





	Dirty Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSleepyProducer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyProducer/gifts).



“You know what this means,” Bella told him on the ride home, nodding toward the tacky statue in his hands, “you’re committed to organize next year’s Dirty Santa party.”

Rafael snorted from the back seat. “Terrific,” he replied, moving the ceramic piece from one hand to the other. “I’ve never felt so accepted by your family before.”

She laughed, then ruffled Tommy’s hair as he drove. “You shoulda seen it the year Tommy won it. He said the same thing!”

“Don’t worry,” Tommy assured him. “Deb is on all the main details. Basically, she just has you send the invites.”

Rafael took a closer look at the ceramic Santa in his hands. It was a gawdy statue of Santa bending over, looking at his list, with his ass sticking out of his pants. Somehow, he wasn’t surprised that the Carisis owned this statue, nor played a Christmas game around it. “I still think if Sonny was here, he would have been disappointed in all of you,” Rafael replied. “I’m the one missing my partner plus I get a pornographic Santa as a family Christmas gift.”

Bella looked back over the seat at him and smiled gently. “He’ll be home soon, don’t you think?” she asked. “It’s Christmas Eve. He’s been undercover now for three weeks, right?”

“Yeah. Hopefully.” He tried to give her the most encouraging look he could, before sighing inwardly. Missing Sonny during the rest of the year was difficult, and he hated it. Missing Sonny over the holidays--

“Here we are.” Tommy pulled up to the curb outside Rafael and Sonny’s building. “We’ll see you tomorrow, right?”

Rafael nodded. “Of course. Thanks for the ride home.” He kissed Bella’s cheek, then climbed out of the car, carrying the Santa with him.

***

Opening the door to the apartment, Rafael entered and took a deep breath. The scent of cinnamon and nutmeg still hung in the air from his attempt at baking earlier in the afternoon. Sonny had left him the family’s traditional gingerbread recipe, and he had tried to whip up a batch. It was Sonny’s job each year to bring the gingerbread, and Rafael had promised him that he’d do his best. It hadn’t been great, but he also knew it wasn’t terrible when a couple of the younger Carisis went back for seconds. Now he had the added benefit of a house that smelled like Christmas with Sonny, and the thought made him smile. 

He hung up his jacket and toed off his shoes, then went to put the Dirty Santa under the tree. Finding a place for the statue, he took a step back and readjusted one of the ornaments. 

He suddenly froze, realizing the tree lights were on. Hadn’t he turned them off before he left?

He _knew_ he had. It was the last thing he did every time he left the apartment--

“Hey.”

He spun around to see Sonny, leaning against the wall with a Santa hat on, watching him. 

For a moment, Rafael didn’t move, didn’t hardly dare to breathe. Sonny was here. Freshly showered, hair a little longer but otherwise looking exactly the same. Sonny was home. His Sonny. And for a moment, he vividly recalled himself praying next to the tree last night for Sonny’s safety, for his return, for his protection.

Rafael wasn’t sure who crossed the space more quickly, but then he was in Sonny’s arms, wrapped tightly. “I missed you so much,” he murmured, tears filling his eyes. “So much, Sonny...I just got back from your mom and dad’s…”

Sonny chuckled wetly, and Rafael knew he was tearful too. “Yeah, I figured as much. And you tried the gingerbread, huh? I could smell it as soon as I came in!”

“Yeah, tried is the operative word,” he laughed, pulling back and cupping Sonny’s face in his hands. “Look at you...you look good, honey.” He took a breath to see, really see, his husband. “So good,” he sighed, and the next thing he knew, Sonny was pressing his lips against Rafael’s, and Rafael swore the temperature in the room went up ten degrees.

Sonny’s mouth opened against Rafael’s, and his tongue ran gently against lips and teeth, tasting the familiarity there. Rafael tasted of wine and sugar, of Christmas spices, and Sonny knew immediately he had taken comfort in the traditional Carisi Christmas desserts. “You taste like Christmas Eve at Ma’s,” Sonny teased as he pulled back, pecking another grinning kiss onto Rafael’s forehead. “Sweet and spicy.” His thumbs stroked Rafael’s temples. “The best thing to come home to, ever.”

Rafael’s eyes were closed and he was smiling. “I love you, mi soleado.”

Sonny reached up and removed his Santa hat, then gently set it on top of Rafael’s head before resting their foreheads together. “I love you too.”

***

They were naked, curled up under the covers and taking their time exploring. Fingers stroking, legs shifting, tongues tasting, peppered with occasional giggles and soft moans. Sonny’s body was stretched over his husband’s, kissing open mouthed and lazy, as though he had eternity, as Rafael’s hands took their time groping and massaging Sonny’s ass. The Santa hat somehow had moved randomly between them. It settled on Sonny’s hip, then over Rafael’s shoulder, before being moved to hide Sonny’s erection. The silliness brought memories to mind, and suddenly, Sonny chuckled. “‘Member how we always used to do it under the tree? The first couple years, we couldn’t get enough and always did it under the tree. We were more flexible then.”

Rafael snorted. “Thank God for beds. But I loved doing it under the tree with you. Your hair always glowed in the light.” He gently stroked at the silver locks. “Beautiful. You’ve always been so beautiful, Sonny.”

Sonny ran his fingers over Rafael’s chest, settling on a nipple. “You take my breath away, Raf. Always have.” His mouth followed his fingers, and he quickly found himself sucking the nipple in and teasing it with his tongue.

Rafael gasped at the feeling, and grunted when Sonny’s hand found his other nipple and began to tweak it. Sonny knew how sensitive his chest was. Rafael kept his eyes closed as Sonny’s fingers took their time, tugging on his chest hair and drawing random shapes and designs on his skin. His cock was beginning to ache, wanting attention for itself, yet Rafael couldn’t bring himself to redirect Sonny. It simply felt too good. Instead, he ground upward against Sonny’s hip and sighed upon contact.

Sonny gave his nipple a final tug with his teeth before pulling back and grinning. “Me too,” he said, as he adjusted himself and took both of them into his fist.

“Christ.” Rafael groaned as Sonny began to pump their cocks together in his fist, and he pulled Sonny down by the nape of his neck, enveloping his mouth for a kiss. Sucking on Sonny’s bottom lip, Rafael ran both hands down Sonny’s body to his ass and squeezed, pulling his body even closer. “Want you, Sonny,” he heaved, trying to catch his breath between kisses. “Want you so much. Inside me, baby. You wanna fuck me? Wanna be inside?”

Sonny’s moan was soft and high-pitched, and Rafael wondered for a moment if Sonny was too close to even consider going any further. But suddenly, Sonny let go of their cocks and moved his body to Rafael’s side. He caught Rafael’s face in his hands. “Wanna watch you while I fuck you, baby. Wanna watch your face. Okay, Rafa?” Rafael nodded quickly, and Sonny sighed. “Jesus, Rafael. I love you so much.”

A moment later they were disengaged as Sonny quickly grabbed the lube from the drawer and generously dribbled it over his fingers. Slipping one finger inside of his husband, he asked, “How’s that? Feel good?”

“Of course.” Rafael kissed Sonny’s shoulder, just because it was near. “You can add a second. I know it’s been a few weeks, but I think I can manage.”

Sonny chuckled and slapped Rafael’s ass cheek with his free hand, then teasingly set the Santa hat on Rafael’s head. “Smartass.” He added a second finger and Rafael hummed pleasantly. “You like that, huh?” Sonny asked him, pumping and scissoring the two fingers now. “You miss my cock?”

Rafael hummed again. “Maybe. Maybe a bit.”

Sonny continued to stretch him, and leaned forward to bite his shoulder gently. “I bet you asked Santa for it, didn’t you? ‘All I want for Christmas is my husband’s dick’?”

Now Rafael chuckled and pulled the hat off his head, tossing it to the floor. “I can’t deny it. Seemed like a great thing to ask for at the time.”

“Mmhmm.” Sonny added a bit of lube to his fingers, before sliding three in, slowly. “I’m just trying to picture how this went...you sitting in Santa’s lap while you asked for my dick...was he surprised at all?” With his free hand, Sonny lightly tickled Rafael’s side.

Rafael positively squealed. “Not when he heard whose dick I was missing!”

Sonny pressed his face into Rafael’s back, laughing into his skin, and blew a raspberry. “You’re gonna hurt yourself on my fingers if you don’t calm down there!” He moved his mouth to the top of Rafael’s ass and sucked firmly, continuing to pump his fingers inside of Rafael until he heard his husband’s laughter begin to turn into soft moans. Sonny ran his tongue over the dark red spot he had just left at the top of Rafael’s ass, then down to his crease. Pulling his fingers out and holding Rafael open, his tongue lapped in slow circles around the taut ring of muscle until Rafael’s moans had grown deep and desperate. “Please, Sonny,” he gasped suddenly. “Please, baby. Inside...please fuck me. I need it.”

Rafael felt Sonny shift off of him, heard the cap on the lube open and then snap shut, heard the squelch of the silicone liquid being spread over skin. Then he heard Sonny: “Be still for a minute, honey…” And then he was being stretched open, wonderfully stretched in a way that never got old, and the sparks shot all the way through his groin until he groaned. “There we are,” he heard Sonny say softly and felt Sonny’s hands clutch his hips for balance before pulling back and thrusting in carefully once more.

Rafael arched his back toward Sonny, raising his ass slightly, and he heard Sonny chuckle again. “For me? You must have been wandering around in my dreams the last few weeks. Especially the last week. All I could think about was getting home to you, Raf. Holding you, kissing you.” There was silence for a moment, and Rafael felt Sonny establishing a firm, steady rhythm. He pushed back rhythmically in kind. “Fucking you like this. Feeling you so tight around me. Hearing your moans while I sank into your pretty little ass. Feel you give yourself to me while I give myself to you. Suck on your skin, taste you everywhere.” 

Sonny’s thrusts had grown strong and quick, and Rafael tried desperately to meet him and push back, the full length of Sonny’s cock fucking him on every stroke. He pressed his forehead into the pillow and moaned loudly as Sonny continued. “Laid in my bed alone thinking of you, baby. Thinking of your laugh and your kisses and how goddamned good it feels to be buried inside you. How good it feels when you’re inside me. How nobody’s ever made me feel so good about being me before.” Rafael moaned then, a pretty sound to Sonny’s ears, and Sonny bit his earlobe. “Wanna come on your face, honey,” he gritted out, trying to keep himself from climaxing right then. “So close now...please? You like that?”

Rafael opened his eyes and squeezed Sonny’s hand, resting in the sheets next to his face, then moved to roll onto his back once Sonny had pulled out. Rafael’s eyes were half closed and he began to jerk himself quickly. “Come on, Sonny,” he murmured, as he saw Sonny moving closer to his face. “I want a taste...want a taste of you…”

Sonny knelt next to Rafael’s shoulder and jerked his cock forcefully as Rafael watched. Sonny suddenly moaned and arched, and Rafael opened his mouth, tongue out, attempting to catch whatever he could of Sonny’s release. His face, hair, and neck were streaked with the creamy white of Sonny’s orgasm, and Rafael felt Sonny’s head come to rest on his chest.

Rafael’s fist slowed its strokes over his own cock as he ran his tongue over his upper lip, tasting cum. His husband was home and had just decorated him, he thought giddily, and closed his eyes again, imagining the kisses they’d engage in, in a few minutes.

He felt Sonny’s hand slip over his own and squeeze. “Rafa,” he murmured deeply, softly, “how about I finish you off now?”

Rafael opened his eyes. Sonny was beginning to rub him and move his head toward Rafael’s cock. With a half smile, Rafael nodded, then rested his head on the pillows and watched, enraptured, as Sonny quickly took him into his mouth.

Sonny made quick work of the task, swallowing Rafael’s cock down to its root while slipping a finger into his loose hole. “Fuck,” Rafael’s voice quivered as he tangled one hand into Sonny’s hair while his hips rocked back and forth between the deep massage of a finger and the warm suction of a mouth. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he chanted as the pleasure shot back and forth between his ass and his cock. He opened his eyes to see the ice blue of his husband’s stare, and he thrust upward and cried out as his orgasm ripped through his body.

“That was beautiful,” Sonny murmured, kissing low on Rafael’s abdomen. “So, so lovely, baby.”

Sonny moved his body up, curling against Rafael’s, and laid a sweet kiss to his temple. “Merry Christmas, sweetheart. So good to be home.”

Rafael nuzzled against Sonny’s skin. “Love you.”

***

Sonny blinked his eyes slowly, and the room began to come into view. In particular, the coffee cup next to his bedside, on the nightstand. He picked it up and took a long swallow.

“Good morning.” Rafael took a seat next to him on the side of the bed, taking a drink from his own mug. “Merry Christmas.”

Sonny smiled, sleepy but content. “Merry Christmas, babe. What time are we supposed to be at my mom and dad’s?”

Rafael checked his watch. “Your mom said around one, so we should get moving soon. All the presents are already there, so it’s only the two of us to transport.” He suddenly grinned. “Although I guess I could have just left everything home yesterday and brought you as the present today, had I known you were coming.”

Sonny laughed. “Trust me, the kids will be way happier with the toys we got them.” Swinging his legs around, he sat up next to Rafael, then reached over, stroking his husband’s face. “I know I got the best present I could have asked for last night--getting to come home to you.”

Rafael leaned into the kiss, allowing his arm to curl around Sonny’s neck. “And I got two dirty santas, all in the same night.”

Sonny’s lips curled into a smile against Rafael’s jaw. “Let’s just keep that second one between us, okay, babe?”

“Mmhmm,” Rafael grinned, squeezing his husband tightly, and feeling the sweet contentment of love washing over him. “Merry Christmas, Sonny.”


End file.
